<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticky Notes by MellohiMemories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082425">Sticky Notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellohiMemories/pseuds/MellohiMemories'>MellohiMemories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nope lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellohiMemories/pseuds/MellohiMemories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo has bad memory, and Purpled has an idea to help him remember.</p><p> </p><p>Aka, A oneshot I wrote a while ago but never posted. But decided to post cuz fuck it-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grayson | Purpled/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticky Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! Mellohi here! Now the upload schedule for The Monarch and The Mercenary is going to be a bit sporadic so I decided to post this oneshot to help feed you all ówò</p><p>Note that this strays from the canon events of the smp.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the midst of bullshit on the SMP, a new relationship had flourished. Between an enderman hybrid amnesiac and a top tier bedwars player. No one had expected even the thought to be true, let alone it becoming something more. But alas, some force brought them together and never tore them apart. </p><p>L'manburg was now a thing of the past. A shadow of its former glory, previously home to many residents. Including Purpled. He had nowhere to go at that point. So it was a godsend that his boyfriend, Ranboo, was kind enough to help him. </p><p>They had to insure to Techno and Phil that Purpled was fully on their side (much to the reluctant thoughts of the two teens.) but eventually he adorned the same light blue cape as the rest of them. Ranboo couldn't help but blush at his adorable boyfriend.</p><p>Soon afterwards, the two teens started to build their own little cottage. They didn't want to be too much of a bother to Phil and Techno. In fact, it was nice to have their own place. It was peaceful unlike most events on the SMP. </p><p>Aside from that, Ranboo still had his memory problems. He was still confused about what 'Dream' had been saying. Despite forgetting things constantly, those conversations replayed in his head like a broken record. </p><p>With the constant mind boggling, it was easy to forget the tinier things as well. </p><p>The two had rules of the house, of course. Be home by sundown, close the windows before bed, keep the chests clean and organized, the usual things. It was like playing a game of 'House.' But when you live with an amnesiac, it's a bit harder to follow. </p><p>So Purpled came up with a little idea.</p><p>Ranboo came home exhausted, netherite mining took a lot out of him than expected. He quickly made his way to the bedroom to change into something more fitting for a nap. After changing, he noticed a little purple sticky note pressed up against the windowsill. </p><p>'Make sure to close the window &lt;3'</p><p>Ranboo knew for a fact that this was Purpled. It was obvious by the colour of the note. This though, got him curious. Were there anymore notes around here? So, with that Ranboo postponed his nap and went to scavenge.</p><p>Much to his hopefulness, there was a note on the living room fireplace. He eagerly read the note.</p><p>'You wanted to add something to the mantle &lt;3'</p><p>The note was right, the mantle of the fireplace looked barren. Maybe a plant or picture frame will suffice? Ranboo continued his search in the storage room. Low and behold, there were tons. Each chest had its own note. "Labels I suppose.", Ranboo thought, and carried on. </p><p>Finally, the stable. They had a white and black speckled horse named Artemis. The fence keeping her from getting out had that adorable purple note he was growing to love. </p><p>'Having fun? &lt;3'</p><p>What did that mean? "Hey Boo.", A familiar voice sounded behind him. Purpled stood there, little specks of snow littered his hair. The snow made him stand out even more than he already did. Ranboo gave him a dumb grin and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. </p><p>Purpled returned the hug before letting go, only to leave a kiss on Ranboo's nose. "I thought you'd like the sticky notes."</p><p>"I more than liked them. I loved them, and I love you.", Ranboo said, the sweetness in his voice was like honey. He knew he chose right when choosing Purpled to love.</p><p>"Why don't we head back inside? It's really cold and I would rather not freeze my ass off.", Purpled suggested. It earned a laugh from Ranboo before he nodded. </p><p>Even in the midst of bullshit and chaos, the sweeter moments are what matter the most.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>